


You in That Dress

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [10]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah tells Hayley what she wants to do to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You in That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #10 'Dirty Talk.'

Rebekah surveyed the partygoers gathered in the Abattoir’s courtyard. After a minute she spotted Hayley dancing with Elijah. Making her way across the room, she tapped her brother on the shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?” she asked.

“By all means” said Elijah, letting go of Hayley so that Rebekah could take the hybrid in her arms.

Once Elijah had walked out of earshot, Rebekah leaned in close to Hayley and whispered in her ear “You have no idea what the sight of you in that dress is doing to me.”

Hayley whispered back “Oh yeah? Tell me.”

“I’m so wet for you right now, you wouldn’t believe it” whispered Rebekah. “I want to have you right here on the courtyard floor, for everyone to see that you’re mine.”

“And what would you do to me?” whispered Hayley, trying to hide a smile.

“First, I’d lick your nipples until they were good and hard. Then, once you were wet, I’d go down on you and give you the best orgasm you’d ever had. Finally, right as you came, I’d sink my fangs into your thigh and let you experience the joy of being completely mine” whispered Rebekah.

“And what makes you think I’m yours to have?” asked Hayley.

“Aren’t you?” asked Rebekah.

“Maybe not” whispered Hayley. “Maybe you’re mine. Maybe what you want to do to me is what I want to do to you.”

“How about when the party’s over, we meet in my room?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
